Monsters King episode 47: Indonesian Hippo
In Indonesia, a lightning storm activates… a hippo? It looks slightly different from the modern hippo as it slips into a pool. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is watching a documentary about the Miocene when the Dino Holders go off. He slides down the chute to his lab. When the others get there, Link asks his traditional “Where is it?” “Indonesia.” They then transport. When they get there, Susan sees something in the water. Gently, she nudges the others away as it comes out of the water. “Is that a hippo?” “Yes, and no. It’s Hippopotamus Gorgops.” “What’s the difference?” “The ones you’re used to seeing when you watch that Nile Perch River Monsters 50 times a week is H. Amphibius.” “Oh.” “Blitz Counter!” The others whirl in shock as they realize that BOB already has Marven summoned as the Move hits. “Lightning Ax!” It’s a hit. Marven hits again with Lightning Ax. “Thunder Bazooka!” The Hippo Gorgops uses its own Thunder Bazooka. They clash Thunder Bazookas again. Marven hits with Lightning Ax. The Hippo Gorgops uses a Move Card. It charges up and pricks Marven multiple times, then smashes him away. “Gatling Spark!” It rams Marven. BOB’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good!” Marven rams the Hippo Gorgops. He hits with Lightning Ax. It rams him, defeating him. “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Torosaurus!” A summoning sequence plays, showing a little chibi Wide moving up the dark yellow background. One leg becomes an adult’s, then another, then another, then the last one. His brow horns are next, followed by his nose horn. His eyes are last, before a fully adult Wide comes out and roars. “Lightning Strike!” It’s a hit. Wide hits again with Lightning Strike. The Hippo Gorgops hits twice with Thunder Bazooka. Wide hits with Lightning Strike. The Hippo Gorgops hits with Gatling Spark. Wide rams it. He hits with Lightning Strike. The Hippo Gorgops uses a Move Card. A grappling hook comes out of its tusks, and latches around Wide. It flings him around before slamming him to the ground. “Plasma Anchor!” It hits again with Plasma Anchor. It hits with Thunder Bazooka. It hits with Plasma Anchor. It hits with Thunder Bazooka. Wide hits with Lightning Strike. He rams it. The Hippo Gorgops hits with Plasma Anchor. It hits with Gatling Spark. BOB’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good!” It hits with Thunder Bazooka, defeating Wide. “I lost. Your turn, Susan!” “Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Dimetrodon!” Sail’s summoning sequence plays. “Magma Blaster!” it’s a hit. The Hippo Gorgops hits twice with Thunder Bazooka. It hits with Gatling Spark. Sail hits with Magma Blaster. He rams it. He hits with Magma Blaster. The Hippo Gorgops hits twice with Plasma Anchor. It hits with Thunder Bazooka. It hits with Plasma Anchor. It hits with Thunder Bazooka. Sail rams it. It hits with Plasma Anchor. It hits with Gatling Spark. It hits with Thunder Bazooka. Sail rams it, defeating it. Susan picks up the cards and gives them to BOB, who names it Tommy. They then go home, where Dr. Cockroach determines Tommy to be a 15 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. “Now we’ve got a Hippopotamus Gorgops, we’ve got a total of 43 creatures.” Current Team Tongue-25 Sail-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Tommy-15 Terry-14 Wide-14 Club-13 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Paws-9 Pachy-9 Pteranodon Trio-9 Meteor-7 Tweety-7 Crystal-7 Pig-5 Eddie-5 Millipede-5 Marven-2 Queen Red-2 Merman-2